The heart of a wolf
by The Over9000NinjaAlchemist
Summary: Raph gets turned into a ware wolf, but then the wolf takes over can his family help Raph take control again? (2003) (yeah i know it says fullmetalninja75 thats my wattpad name)
1. The wolf on the roof top

**Okay I'm not much of a ware wolf person so sorry if i mess up i hope you enjoy**

Raph's POV

Raph breathed in the cold air, the night air felt good after his run. A howl broke through the silence, Raph flinched. Wolves? In New York?

"Rapael." a cool female voice said. Raph drew a sai, and flipped around. He saw a dog, she glowed a faint grey colour, in the full moon. No. it couldn't be? A wolf! How'd a wolf get up here? Was it a mutant? She pounced, Raph turned his shoulder, as an effort to dodge. Not quick enough. She sunk her long teeth into his shoulder. Raph snarled, he stabbed his sai into her side, blood slowly sunk out. Her grey eyes looked sad.

"What have you done?" She wispered. Disappearing into thin air. Confused Raph crawled up, he clenched the bite, it burned against his skin.

Leo's POV

Leo frowned at Mikey; his light blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"What are you planning?" He wondered out loud. Mikey grinned, both hands were behind his back. Leo heard the front door open. Raph was home. Leo gave a loud groan. _Just what he needed, Raph to come home and complaining about everything._

"Raph!" Donnie shouted. "What happened?" Fear suddenly ran through Leo. He sprinted to barely conscious Raph, who was leaning against the doorway. His right arm was covering a mess of blood, just under his shoulder. Mikey helped Raph to a chair, while Donnie ran to get the first aid kit.

Raph waited patiently as Donnie cleaned and covered his wound.

"Looks like a bite," Donnie said. "What happened?" He packed the box up. Raph was silent.

"What happened?" Leo half growled. Raph averted his eyes.

"Raphael." Splinter barked.

"I got attacked." Was all he said, he then stumbled out the kitchen and into the lounge room. Raph collapsed on the couch, were he hastily turned on the TV.

 **Plz review what you though! After i finish this there will be a squeal! you know just thought i'd tell you!**

 **-Ninja out**


	2. The first change

**Hey, i know i haven't updated in a while, as i said i'll just remind you i dont know much about werewolves, so if i do something wrong just PM me or write it in the comments and i wont write it in again. (Cause i cant exactly change it =D) I hope you like i!**

Raph rocked slowly on his hammock bed. One month had passed since that night. It was about three am and they had just gotten home from beating Foot Ninja. Donnie was the only one up, Raph probably would've fallen asleep. If his wolf bite was burning like crazy. He didn't want to go to Donnie, not without having to tell him about the wolf, then listen to him drilling him for answers, that Raph needed himself.

"Hello Raphael." A smooth female voice said. Raph jumped.

"Hello?" He said hoarsely. He jerked his head up, furiously shaking it back and forth. A laugh came from below him. Raph slowly lowered his head.

"You!" He growled, it was the wolf. Her grey eyes glinted happily, she weakly waged her tail. "I killed you!" Raphael shouted.

"Do you know nothing about your own kind?" She asked cocking her straightened her head. "We have to go," she glanced nervously at the door way. "Before your first change."

"I'm not going..." Raph began, against his will he felt his body obey. "Hey!" He shouted.

"Hey! Raph. Were are you going?" Donnie frowned.

"Out," Raph frowned. "Alone." He added, with a growl in his throat. Donnie looked uncertain, but knew better to make a commotion when every one was sleeping. He nodded.

"Okay..." He said slowly, glancing nervously at Raph.

"Where are you taking me?" Raph asked, they were heading towards water.

"Places." She shrugged, she relaxed her body to squeeze through a hole in the concrete of old storage shed. Raph found his own way through. The top. Raph landed in perfect position. The wolf trotted over to tail wagged happily. That was when the first pain started. His face began to pull. Raph shouted out, clenching his growing snout. Raph curled up.

Raph slowly opened his eyes. The wolf was about his height now, she was dragging a mirror towards him.

"Wha?" Raph said confused. She dropped the mirror. Raph let curiosity take over, he glanced nervously. He was a wolf! Pure black fur, dark red streaks ran through it. Raph stepped back, his heart hammering.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Raph growled, pouncing at her. Every move felt natural. The wolf moved quickly across, gracefully dodging his attack.

"It's okay," She said. "It's not permanent... what no it is..." She dropped her head. "I'm so bad at words." She muttered. "You are a werewolf Raphael, only a wolf at full moon. Turtle the rest of the time." She said strongly. Raph's heart missed a beat. Werewolf? What if he attacked his family? He put a foot out, to stop him from falling over.

"WHY?" He growled, his throat rumbled.

"Your special Raphael." She said a smile in her voice. The wolf ran off...

 **Cliffhanger! Ha i hate these, but i didnt feel like writng more. favourite, comment follow all that blah blah. Seya later!**

 **-Ninja out.**


	3. A new body

**Okay** **so** **from** **the** **begging** **of a** **fan** **I** **finally** **brought** **myself** **to** **update! I** **was** **working** **on** **a** **new** **book, but** **I** **realised** **I** **had** **to** **do** **this, because** **what's** **it** **been** **a** **month?** Hehep **sorry... Anyways** **I** **hope** **you** **like** **this! Sort** **of** **short, but** **whatev'**

Raph growled, stupid dog were-wolf person. If he had a fist he would smash it against a wall Raph looked around the old store house. His senses had sharpened greatly from his turning to a wolf. He could hear the sounds of cars a kilometre away. His nose picked up on smells that he never even knew existed. Stray dogs claiming this place for theirs. Yeah right, this was his! Raph trotted to a corner and emptied his urine, this was officially his now. Now all he needed were bearings. It was made of mostly concrete with the top part had windows, next to iron panels that ran around the rectangle room. Raph stopped his thoughts for a minute, _Did_ _he just do what thought he did!?_ Raph eyes widened as his sensitive eyes pinpointed on the wet spot he'd peed on. He was about to find that werewolf female and force her into making him back into a regular mutant turtle when his nose picked up the sense of five dogs. German Shepard cross Poodle, just a little embarrassing. Husky, Kelpy/Collie. Pug/Terrier/Kelpy and another German Shepherd. Raph relaxed his shoulders and walked towards the direction of the door, his now nocturnal eyes saw.

"Hear that boys, we have an intruder." The German Shepherd said loudly, Raph guessed he was the Alpha.  
"Yeah, more like you're the intruder this is my den!" Raph growled.  
"Without a pack, you're pretty useless." The Kelpy/Collie said, her tail wagging.  
"Without a face, I guess you'll pretty useless too." Raph said smugly  
"What?" She dropped her tail.  
"Here let me explain." Raph grinned, he pounced. The German Shepard's claws raked against Raph's coat. Raph snarled and turned to him.  
"What?" Raph growled, refusing to let his pain through his voice.  
"Alpha vs Rouge." He answered.  
"Better fight for me." Raph grinned, letting his tail wag.

If he was fighting with his sai, and he'd been in his real form, Raph would've slashed that dog into more parts that could be counted. But he wasn't. This was his werewolf form, something he was fully in touch with. Although every move was natural, this wasn't his actual strength. He didn't all the tricks of this different body.  
Raph dug his claws into the tan and black dog's snout, he yelped back and responded with his own claws lightly scraping Raph's ankle. Raph refused to limp and keep in the game, just like every fight against Purple Dragon scum, and Foot Ninja, he had to hide his pain and make sure they one. But once again like fight Foot Ninja, they were weak. Just a warm up,ready for the big fight or to blow off steam. Raph dug razor sharp teeth into the back leg of the German Shepherd. He howl in pain, his pack backed off. Raph took threatening step towards them. The pug cross pulled his tail between his stumpy pale white legs. Raph snorted.  
"That's just the beginning, a warning, if any other packs come near me I'll kill them. Your got that!?" Raph shouted, the small pack nodded and bolted, with their leader limping behind.

"Just a bit mean, Raphael." The female wolf said behind him. Raph jumped.  
"You!" He shouted.  
"Me," She shrugged. "I have a name, you know."  
"What?" Raph asked growling.  
"Layla." She shrugged. Layla pointed her nose to the windows.  
"Your first change is finished." She said quietly, as the yellow sun started to rise. Raph heart missed a beat. Shell! He cursed in head.  
"Might want to get back home." Layla smiled.  
"I'll deal with you later." Raph scowled, bolting back home.

"Where the shell have you been?" Leo scowled glaring at Raph.  
"Does it matter?" Raph growled back at his older brother.  
"Well I am your leader, and I have all the rights to know what my team does."  
"And I'm your brother, and yet you don't tell me everything that you do." Raph shrugged, walking to his room, pushing his shoulder into Leo, hoping to catch a few wink eyes till Splinter called them for morning training.

Luckily his wounds from the previous fight hadn't continued to hurt, or even be there in his actual body.

S **o** **that** **that, I** **have** **the** **next** **chapter** **all** **written** **on** **paper, so** **I'll** **try** **and** **get** **it** **digital** **within** **the** **next** **couple** **of** **days. Comment, follow, Favorite**

 **seya!**  
 **-Ninja** **out**


	4. Finding the truth

**Okay, so** **I'm** **doing** **it, updating. The** **next** **update** **won't** **be** **for** **a** **while, I'll** **just** **say** **because** **of** **other** **books** **and** **I** **need** **to** **decide** **plot** **for** **the** **next** **chapter, so** **enjoy** **this** **chapter** **while** **you** **can!**

Leo's POV

Something was up with Raph, five months since the night he'd come home with a bite mark on his shoulder, ever since then he'd leave once a month, was he part of a cult or something? Leo shook his head, Raph wasn't that kind of turtle. Nevertheless, as Raph's leader he had to find out.

Leo followed Raph, his steps were careful and slow. In the shadows. Raph stopped in front of a bin, he glanced around him, as to see if anyone was following him. Leo pushed further into the safety of the shadows. Raph nodded and slipped behind the bin. One minute passed, two... Three. Raph groaned loudly.

A paw slipped out, pitch black, with two red streaks running up the legs... Or down to the paw? Whatever. A long also mostly black but with red snout pushed the iron box out a little bit. A wolf!... what? Leo shook his confusion of a wolf in NY away, he needed to find his brother! Did the wolf attack Raph? But this was Raph, beaten by a large dog wasn't the exactly the most epic way to die. Besides it would involve lots yelling and blood, and diffidently not behind just the metal rectangle bin. What ever the reason, he wasn't taking chances. Leo drew his swords.

Raph's POV  
Raph groaned as he slipped out of his hiding place, he'd wanted to transform in his den, but he could feel his snout started to hurt, so he went in the quickest place he could see.  
"Where is he?!" An angry make voice yelled. Raph looked up.  
 _Leo! Oh_ shell Leo must of thought he'd eaten... himself? Or attacked. "Leo." Raph said despretly shouted. A howl came out. Leo swung a katana, Raph easily dodged his paw slid against cold dirt caked concrete. Raph pulled up his neck, Leo's dark blue eyes where cold.  
"Dude its me!" Raph howled. Leo leaped up and kicked Raph's side, his foot slammed against his rib cage. Raph yelped and fell to his side. Leo walked slowly to Raph.  
"I don't want to do this Leo." Raph extended his claws and stabbed them into Leo's ankle.  
"Argh!" Leo yelled, backing off. A katana fell to the floor. Raph wagged his tail.  
"Wanna play Leo, let's play." Raph growled under his breath. Scooping the sweaty leather hilt in his mouth, he tried to ignore the taste and sprinted off.  
"Hey come back!" Leo yelled.

Leo's POV  
Leo groaned, the wolf had taken his sword. He glanced back at wound, he never knew wolves could hurt so much.  
"Fine." He muttered under his breath. He pulled his left wrist wrappings and tied them around over his bleeding ankle. He looked at saw the wolf waiting patiently at the end of the alleyway. It wagged its tail. Leo scowled, it was mocking him!  
"Shell." He cursed and brought himself back to his feet.  
"Let's go!" He yelled and limped towards the dog.

~hours later~

Leo's chest burned as the wolf disappeared into the warehouse. Leo kicked the door down with his good leg.

The wolf was sitting in the middle of the room, tail curled in front. Leo's katana infront. The first sunrise shown through the window. Leo walked cautiously towards the wolf. His eyes glared up at him... They looked fimialar?... The wolf played down, his legs shortened and fingers and toes started to form. Fur sunk into green skin. The tail sunk back and shell formed. Leo's eyes widened.  
"Raph!" He shouted, as the last of the long snout shortened and rounded. A grin spread on his younger brother's lips.  
"'Sup." He said casualy.  
"You're... you're a..." Leo began, too surprised to continue.  
"A werewolf." Raph ended in a bored tone. Leo nodded.  
"When?!" He blurted.  
"Remember five months back when I came back with the bite on my arm?"  
Leo nodded. "Yeah?"  
"That was when I was bitten." Raph explained.  
"And you didn't tell us!" Lei said annoyed. Raph averted his eyes.  
"You should of!"  
"Says who?" Raph challenged.  
"Raph I was worried!" Leo protested. Raph said nothing.  
"Next month?" He asked after awhile.  
"That'll be good, then the others can see." Leo said.

 **So** **that's** **that, I** **updated. Vote/follow/comment** **all** **that** **stuff.**  
 **Seya**  
 **Also** **while** **I** **can** **I** **want** **to** **say** **if** **you** **see** **a** **mistake** **in** **my** **writings( grammar/spelling/character** **wouldn't** **do** **that) I** **need** **you** **to** **point** **it** **out** **in** **comments. It** **helps. Just** **don't** **be** **mean. Contrastive** **criticism** **only** **plz!**  
 **=D**  
 **-Ninja** **out**


	5. Showing the others

**Hey look i updated! I was really bored, and this was the only strory i had an idea for the next chapter... so be happy people! So... yeah, i hope you enjoy!**

 **Slightly short, yeah i know i need to work on chapter lengths... What ever Only live once right?**

 **haha!**

Raph's POV

Raph sighed as he entered the lounge room, Leo was watching TV. Leo's eyes moved to Raph.

"Tonight?" Raph asked quietly.

"If today's the night your going to change. Yes." Leo answered, turning his gaze from the screen to his red-clad younger brother.

"Sadly." Raph muttered, running a finger down his snout, he could feel it when he woke up, he couldn't explain it. It was like his body was already changing, ready for the full moon to take him into the form that he already knew too well for his liking. Donnie was in his lab, Mikey by his side Raph noted that Donnie kept pushing Mikey from his brown work bench.

"Please Donnie!" Mikey shouted, once Raph had adjusted his ears off the TV next to him.

"No!" Donnie said firmly, Mikey gave off an annoyed sigh and left. Raph grinned at his little brother, who was slouching his shoulders and heading his favorite sofa. His face lit up when Klunk jumped down from the pipe. Raph rolled his eyes and headed to his punching bag.

* * *

Raph glanced nervously at Donnie's computer screen, The time read 5:57, it was summer so sunset was latish. Donnie looked at his older brother frowning.

"You okay Raph?" He asked, concern in his voice. "You've been nervous all day?" Raph jerked his head up.

"What?!" He half shouted, he looked down to see Donnie's soft sentimental face. Raph shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." He muttered. Donnie's eyes remained straight and unmoving.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" Raph shouted, voice rising! "I'll tell you later." He muttered with a smile, that he hoped his genius brother couldn't see. He walked back to his room.

* * *

Raph held his meditative position, Splinter had called this for training, soft Japanese song played in the distance. Raph tried to push the burning in his chest away, he could feel his spine forcing its way out of his shell. This hurt more than the first change, did it have to do with not being in moon light? What ever the reason... Raph felt his body hit carpet.

"Raphael!" Splinter shouted, Raph opened his eyes, Leo's dark blue eyes locked into his.

"Look," Raph groaned pulling his pain flared shoulders up. "I don't really have much time, Leo back me up on this..." Raph drew in a breath, and kept his eyes on the floor, he didn't want to see his family's reaction. "... I'm a were-wolf..." Silence.

Mikey's POV

Usually when he would of heard something like this, Mikey would of burst out, maybe it was the tone Raphael used or his eyes, what ever it was Mikey just knew he wasn't lying... Raph looked at Leo, who gave a brief nod.

"...Remember," The short tempered turtle continued. "When I came home..." Raph gasped out. Pained eyes pulled into a tight blink. Mikey's stomach flipped, he hated to see his family in pain, especially if he didn't know why. "with a bite mark."

"A wolf!" Donnie exclaimed. "It all makes sense!" His eyes faded over with the sort of mist, like his brain was whirring for ideas, connecting all the dots.

"Wait... how do you know?" Leo interrupted, he was the still in meditative position, he didn't flinch when Raph cried out, like he already understood.

"Simple, the bite, I cleaned it remember? Wolf bites are deeper..." Donnie's voice changed to brainiac mode, like he was going to start listing off all the differences between wolf bites.

"Don't have much time!" Raph shouted impatiently, he clawed at his face, Mikey noted how black fur seemed to grow out.

"Sorry continue." Donnie pulled back.

"Basically," Raph was half curled on the floor now, Mikey assumed that his brother must be in lots of pain, if he was in that condition. "I'm going to turn in the a wolf, once a month..." Raph paused as if deciding if he should add anything else. If he was going to say anything else it was too late. The transformation was finishing...

 **Cliffhanger! it's getting late and Mum's probably going to tell me to go to bed soon, so... also im sorry if i falied were-wolf things here! i couldn't consult to my were-wolf fangirl friend**

 **HAHA! Fav/Follow/Review!**

 **seya next month or so guys! (Sort of)**

 **-Ninja out**


	6. Truth

**Hey** **dudes! I** **updated! Are** **you** **proud? I** **hope** **you** **are! I** **hope** **guys** **like** **this** **chapter! Lots** **of** **important** **stuff! Yep! I** **won't** **spoil! Just** **read** **and** **ENJOY!**

Raph's POV  
Raph could hear his heavy breathing as his vision started to clear.  
"Dude!" Mikey's childish voice ran in his ears. Raph fully opened his eyes, on the floor. He had fully transformed into the wolf. He set his shoulders back and pulled him self up. Donnie's face was unmistakably fascinated and curious. He was going to tell him not not ask questions before realising he had to voice to tell off the nerd. Mikey was grinning stupidly.  
"Now we have a pet dog!" He laughed. Raph growled.  
"Oo little Raphie angry?" He taunted, pulling grabbing some leather strips and starting to tie around his neck. Raph went to scratch the the shortest turtle before Master Splinter interrupted it.  
"Michelangelo!" He said calmly. Mikey bowed his head and dropped the going to be collar.  
"Raphael." Splinter looked directly at him. Raph bowed his head, he met his fathers eyes. Splinter nodded. Raph's nose started to twitch, so many new smells the smell of sweat, his better sight picked up on the light patches on his brothers masks. The hard smell of rats around the place and the unmistakable smell of his favorite pizza flavour. They hadn't ordered that top for ages... Raph brought up his nose again, drawing in his surroundings to pick up were the amazing smell was coming from... The kitchen! He wagged his tail lightly and let his nose take over.  
"What are you doing?" Leo frowned.  
"Could be marking his territory." Donnie said thoughtfully.  
"Eww Raph!" Mikey yelled out. Raph glared at Donnie.

Klunk hissed, defensively pulling up his back. Raph growled at the cat.  
"Raph don't scare Klunk!" Mikey shouted as Klunk jumped into his arms. Mikey softly patted him, softly whispering calming words. Raph rolled his eyes and nudged his snout at the fridge. His eyes set on the four boxes of pizza. Raph's tail slammed against his brothers, he smirked at Mikey. He knew exactly were this came from. Raph used his teeth to pull it out and scoffed it down.  
"Hey that's my pizza!" Mikey groaned out loud.  
"You hid pizza?" Leo glared at Mikey.  
Mikey jumped, "I mean I wonder were that came from?" He pulled his neck into his shell.  
Raph pulled up his snout finishing the rest he licked his furred lips.

"Hey dudes!" Casey's distinct voice ran through the lair. Raph gave a groan, this would be awkward trying to explain to his best friend. Leo shrugged.  
"Hey Casey, April." He smiled, taking another glare at Mikey.  
"Uh you do realise there's a wolf next to you?" Casey said, slowly taking out his baseball bat and putting out a wary hand. Raph sighed and looked at Leo.  
"No you may not Raph." Leo muttered.  
"Did you just call that wolf Raph?!" April's eyes widened.  
"Um Don, I know you like to experiment but turning Raph into a wolf isn't kind the best idea." Casey said, looking nervous.  
"I didn't do it." Donnie said.  
"He's a werewolf!" Mikey exclaimed.  
"What?" Casey raised his eye brow, both eyes turned to Raph. Raph nodded.  
"See look how cute he his!" Mikey patted Raph's head, Raph growled and bared his teeth at the orange masked turtle. Mikey jumped and backed off.  
"Aww he can't hurt you Mikey." Casey said. Raph shrugged _he's asking for it._ He extended his claws and let Casey draw closer. Leo seemed to be glaring at him. Raph wagged his tail and shrugged.  
"Look how soft you... Ah!" Casey screamed and leaped back. "You scratched me!" Casey checked his ankle we're his claws dug in through his shoe. Casey glared at him, Raph shrugged as to say shouldn't of touched me.  
"I'll get the bandages." Donnie muttered.  
"What the shell... I didn't think you'd actually scratch me!" April helped on the pull out couch. Raph hoped on the long couch and curled up, resting his head on his crossed paws.

"Wow Raph." Donnie remarked, as he carefully cleaned the scratch. Raph lifted his head, he couldn't help to wag his tail at the sight of all the blood. Splinter walked out of the dojo, Leo beside him.  
"I have meditated on the matter of Raphael's... Transformation." Splinter said loudly.  
"And?" April asked. Raph started to stand up, he wanted to hear this.  
"I believe there is nothing to do, but we could use this for our advantage."  
"Um... How, sensei?" Mikey interrupted, he was holding a red ball. He threw it.  
"Go get it Raph!" He laughed, obviously not giving up on the pet dog thing. Raph bared his teeth again, the growl in his throat rumbled. Mikey burst out laughing. Splinter waited patiently for his sons to finish.  
"There is a chance Raphael could be strong in this position," the giant rat began, walking around him. Raph indistinctly straightened his posture, like he always did when his father checked their forms during training. He couldn't help to wag his tail when Splinter said he was strong.  
"What if he send Raph at a bunch of Foot Ninja or Purple Dragons! Then he goes and bites everyone! And boom werewolves all over New York City!... Biting everyone!..." Mikey said, jumping up and down.  
"I don't think that's a good idea" a female voice whispered next to him.  
"Huh?" Raph turned his head.  
"Layla!" He howled,the grey wolf was standing still next to him. He brothers started to draw there weapons.  
"Wait no!" He tried, as much as he hated her he needed her for answers. He stood in front of her.  
"Aww Raph has a wolf girlfriend! Mikey laughed. Raph's nose flared.  
"Girl friend?" He growled. Layla laughed.  
"Wow! Normal people are so weird!" She rubbed against him.  
Raph growled and nipped at her ear.  
"Their flirting!" Mikey said. Raph went red and leaped at the blue eyed turtle.  
"Raphael!" Splinter shouted. Raph recoiled and landed back on his four feet. He felt so small, especially because he was used to being the tallest.  
"Hey I just realised! I'm taller than Raph!" Mikey put an elbow on his head.  
"Look I came her for a reason." Layla growled, Raph nodded.  
"What?" He asked, threatening to bite Mikey.  
"This isn't the only time you can change." Layla said calmly.  
"What?! When else?" Raph shouted, he knew his family were looking at them.  
"When you can control the wolf."  
"But I already do that." Raph said.  
"No, let the wolf become one with you. You are the wolf, the wolf is you. It is an extension of your self, your ally, but you must never! Let the wolf take over, it his a different creature to you, different needs, different desires. When it takes over there is almost nothing you can do." Layla licked Raph on the cheek and pounced off.  
"Aww they're so cute!" Mikey jumped. Raph growled.  
"I'm not dating her!" He howled.  
"Now he's calling to her!"  
"I think that was an angry howl." Donnie muttered.

"Hey Raph! Its sunset!" Leo shouted, looking out a vent. Raph wagged his long black tail.  
"Finally." He muttered. He walked to under the steel bars. The soon to be sunlight beamed on the thick fur, it started to feel lighter, then heavier again his shell! Raph extended his paws, it spread out as they became more like skin than fur covered. Snout inward and rounder, teeth duller. He took in a breath..  
"Well that was fun." He said.  
"Aww Raph you were actually cute!" Mikey groaned.  
"I'll show you cute!" Raph raised his fist.  
"So what were you and your girlfriend talking about?' Leo asked.  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Raph shouted, pulling out his sai.  
"Alright alright!" Leo put out his hands and backed away cautiously.  
Raph bowed his head.  
"She was talking about that the wolf is me..." He trailed of, Raph plopped himself on the ground. _It is me... I am the wolf an extension of myself._ Air filled his lungs. _One_ _with the wolf._  
"Raph what are you doing?" Mikey asked nervously, Raph ignored. He fell deeper into his trance. He picked up on Splinter telling his brothers to be quiet. Zone everyone out... A tingle on his legs. Yes... He could picture the wolf clearly in his mind. Black fur, the red streaks running through it. Snout changed... Raph relaxed his body... Tail out his shell. One mind, all in control.  
"Raph!" Mikey shouted. Raph opened his eyes, yes he had control... He wagged his tail as he stood up. Splinter smiled, proud tinkled in his brown eyes. Raph nodded. He changed back.

"So what do you think?" He asked.  
"That is so cool!" Mikey wrapped arms around him, Raph scowled and shoved him back.  
"Yes I am proud." Layla's voice whispered to him. Raph jerked his head...a girl with messy dirty blond hair out, ripped T-shirt, pale jeans and bare feet.  
"Layla?" He asked, she up to his shoulder, looking about 18. She smiled and pecked his check.  
"You got it." She smiles winking.  
"Don't kiss me!" He growled, wiping off the place she'd kissed him Layla shrugged.  
"A werewolf needs a mate!" She laughed.  
"No I refuse!" He shouted, but Layla had already left.  
"Can you feel the love tonight!" Mikey sung.  
"Shut up you!" Raph growled, sending a punch at the aqua sea green turtle. Mikey laughed, dodging the attack.  
"Can't hit the Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey shouted, spreading out his arms.  
"That's it!" Raph growled and tackled him, his leg swung into Donnie's plastron.  
"Hey!" He shouted, jumping in to catch him, arm slapping Leo as his tackled.  
"Oh OK!" Leo laughed, joining in. Splinter sighed and bowed his head.  
"We're did I go wrong?" He groaned.

 **Exactly** **1620 words! I** **am** **getting** **good! Did** **you** **like** **it? Haha! That** **end** **bit! So** **Raph** **can** **change** **when** **he** **wants** **to** **know!? Oo** **cool! I'm** **once** **again** **sorry** **if** **I** **did** **were** **wolf** **things** **wrong! Feel** **free** **to** **point** **stuff** **out** **as** **the** **story** **goes** **along!** **Haha** **yep! fav/follow/review!**  
 **-Ninja** **out**


	7. the animal inside

**An** **update! :p** **yay! This** **one** **those** **have** **a** **sad** **scene** **in** **it... Uh** **a** **stray** **cat** **dies... Sorry** **its** **part** **of** **the** **story! Just** **warning** **you** **guys!**

6 months later  
Raph's POV

"Raph!" Donnie shouted in his ear, Raph twitched his ears as the loud noise rung in his sensitive ears. Raph gave a low growl to indicate he was listening.  
"Right so, Foot Ninja have been seen poking around a chemical factory," The genius began to explain. "Your job is to slip in, looking like a stray, howl into the head set if you need us. Leo will be near by if you need it." Raph growled again.

Raph went into ninja mode, well as far as a werewolf can not be heard. His nose couldn't help to cringe at the smell of chemicals.  
"Seriously how do people work here?" He muttered to himself, luckily no human could hear his words.  
"Simple, there human," Layla muttered next to him.  
"What the?" Raph flipped around. "Stop doing that!" He growled, he slapped a paw at her.  
"But your human?"  
"Not the way I live." She muttered. She licked his cheek again, her eyes told him he was trying to hide something.  
"I swear Layla." Raph growled.  
Layla laughed.  
"What's so funny?!" He demanded.  
"Well, you know how you're suppose to be keeping watch and making sure no one comes near you?"  
"Oh shell." Raph looked up at the five foot ninja looking at him, blades pointed at them. Layla wagged her tail.  
"Leave you to this." She shrugged, disappearing into the darkness.  
"I'm gonna kill you one day." He muttered. Raph brought up his chest and howled.

"Dude, I thought you said you had this covered," Leo back flipped through the window. "You change, got this." He muttered, Raph nodded.  
"Not complaining." He muttered, slipping into the shadows protection.

"Alright! Where's the action?!" Raph shouted, cracking his knuckles.

"Dude? What the shell?" Leo asked, you weren't paying attention?" Leo growled.  
"Look its not my fault." Raph growled.  
"It's that werewolf girl?" Leo laughed.  
"Yeah? What you gonna do?"  
Leo drew in a breath. "Seriously get a leash on your girlfriend." He muttered, doing a round house kick on a bo' wielding ninja.  
"She's not my girlfriend! Fearless." Raph's elbow dug into some ribs. He smirked as he heard a groan escape from the mans lips.

"So that failed horribly." The blue masked turtle glare at him.  
"Hey I said it's not my fault! That stupid Layla wolf decided to distract me." Raph growled.  
"Raphael it is your responsibility to focus during a mission." Splinter said sternly.  
"It's not my fault!" Raph shouted. He threw his arms up.  
"Why do I always get the blame?!" Without thinking he left the lair.  
"Raph! Come back!" Leo shouted. "Raphael!"  
"Let him go Leonardo." Splinter said quietly. Raph paused, he said smiled but said nothing, Master Splinter was the most accepting on his temper, he understood there were times he needed to leave, but at the same time Splinter was the hardest on it, trying to get him to control it.

His wolf form, he understood it, as Layla said it was him, he was it. Raph curled up on the same concrete fall he'd first changed on. The cool breeze felt good against his thick coat. In wolf form he felt like he could be himself, the predator he was... Raph lifted up his head. That scent, meat. Raph stomach growled. No! This wasn't him. Raph stood up. Find the scent. Raph tried to fight against it. His mouth was watering. He couldn't stop his silent feet padding towards the noise, that animal. Cat, his nose picked up dirt, a stray. Ears, it was looking for food. No! Mikey would kill him if he ate a cat. But this feels so right, he was the animal, he had power over the weak. Instinct told him to keep going, but conscious told him stop. Raph relaxed into the ground. The cats ears perked up, pure black, short haired.

What had he done? Was Raph's thoughts as his teeth sunk into the cat, bones broke under his jaws. Thick liquid covered his snout, blood. He should of stopped there. No, no he didn't. The world started to finish its job, eating it...

Mikey's POV  
Mikey yawned. Something wasn't right? Klunk nudged him. Mikey smiled.  
"You feel it too boy?" He asked the ginger cat. Klunk meowed, purring as his ears flattened against his elbow. His stomach told him he needed to go to Raph... Why?  
"I'm going out!" He proclaimed.  
"Mikey its too late to go patting strays." Leo sighed.  
"Its not that! And its never too late! Klunk like his old friends."  
"Then what?" Donnie frowned, his brown eyes looked curiously into his.  
"I... I don't know," Mikey admitted. "I just know Raph's in trouble!" Mikey lifted his neck up.  
"What do you mean Michelangelo?" Splinter walked in.  
"Its like a feeling... Please sensei I need to do this." He thought his brothers would laugh, like always, then again Raph wasn't here he laughed the loudest.  
"Fine." Leo sheathed his katanas from practising.  
"Yeah, I'll bring my bag if Mikey's right and Raph needs help..." Donnie trailed off, they all had the same feeling what if Raph was hurt? Or dying?

"Here." Mikey said confidently.  
"Right split up." Leo ordered.  
"Split up?! What if something happens! like a ninja attacks us! Movies prove them to be really effective assassins." Mikey pointed out, he curled his body against Donnie's and wrapped his arms around him. Both Donnie and Leo sighed, Donnie shoved him off.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine." Leo playfully shoved him into the darkness.  
Growling.  
"Ra...Raph?" Mikey asked, he pulled out his nun chucks, swinging so they were under pits.  
A shadow.  
Human?  
"Raph?" Mikey repeated.  
A wolf. Mikey let out a breath of relief.  
"Whew Raph you scared! I thought you were an assassin." Mikey grinned, the wolf didn't stop circling him.  
"Raph? Are you OK?" Mikey asked nervously, his eyes caught blood. "I'm the joke person remember?" Mikey couldn't stop shaking. "Raph please stop..."

Leo POV  
Leo was looking around the dock, this was the place he first realised Raph was a wolf. A scream. Male, scared.  
"Donnie?" He asked.  
"I'm right here." The purple masked turtle said next to him.  
"Then.. Mikey! Raph." Leo sprinted at the direction of the scream. What if Elite ninja had found them? Or Hun... Or worse. Shredder, no he wouldn't let his little brothers be hurt the way he was... Please be ok, the scream wasn't like the high pitched on Mikey did sometimes. It was terrified... Leo was shaking, heart pounding. What was wrong?...

 **Ahh** **Raph! Mikey** **are** **you** **OK?! ahh** **I** **don't** **know** **what's** **happening** **next!... Just** **kidding** **yeah** **I** **do! XD** **hehe** **so** **yep** **I** **this** **the** **7th chapter** **and** **I** **am** **seriously** **too** **bored** **right** **now!**  
 **Fav/review/follow**  
 **-Ninja** **out**


	8. Raph?

**UHH this is seriously short! sorry! but what ever! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

Leo sprinted down the alley way.  
"Michelangelo! Raphael!" He screamed, he couldn't loose his little brothers. He could hear Donnie running next to him. Leo turned his head. He heard growling.

"Raph!" Leo lowered down, holding one of his katana's in front, the other still sheathed. He could hear padding feet. "Raphael, its us," Light hit Raph's coat. The growling became louder, Leo's eye caught blood on his jaws. Fear was sinking deeper in his stomach. A whimper. "Scout around," He whispered to Donnie, who nodded then jumped off. "Right Raphie," Leo smiled, he flipped his sword with his hand. Raph started to circle him, in an unlike Raph manner. Leo frowned, but kept in position. "Come on attack!" He growled. In some ways it felt like he couldn't hear him, or understand. The look he was getting was as he was prey. Leo bit in his lip. "Raphael?" Leo walked slowly to him. This wasn't right...

"Leo!" Donnie hissed, Leo started to walk backwards.

"If you know me Raph you know I'm just going to Don." Leo said quietly. Sure Raph got angry at him a lot, but never enough to turn into a wolf and try to intimidate him? That's when he attacked, lucky for instinct Leo pulled his sword over Raph's mouth. Donnie threw a shuriken at Raph, just above his coat. Raph jumped back. Leo leaped to his feet.

"What the shell?" He ran to Donnie's side.

"You ok?" Donnie scaned Leo. Leo nodded, his eyes caught Mikey's chest, blood. Fear filled his head.

"Is he ok?" He grabbed Donnie's shoulder, Donnie nodded.

"Only minor scratches. Got through his plastron, but other wise fine. I'll need to sedate Raph," Donnie held up a makeshift muzzle. "I think the wolf took over Raph. Get this over his mouth." Leo nodded.

"I warned him." Layla whispered. Leo flipped around.

"We're?" Leo looked around, he didn't hear her come.

Layla just smiled. "It's impossible to make him his old self again, Raphael's gone." She shrugged.

"In your view! Not ours! We'll get him back." Leo glared into her pale grey eyes. Layla smiled.

"I once thought that way, people don't change no matter what you think," Layla shook her head, "I wish I could help you..." Layla groaned inwardly, she looked up, first her nose changed. Her transformation was different to Raph's, like she's being doing this for years. Layla sprinted off.

Leo walked slowly to Raph, he was curled on the floor, scratching his paw with his teeth. Ninja mode. Leo looked back at Donnie, he'd done the study on wolves.

 _"Slowly"_ He mouthed. Leo nodded, he went behind him, I'm sorry Raph. Leo though mentally. He wrapped an arm around Raph, grabbing his jaw. Raph slashed out, thrashing, claws extending. Donnie grabbed onto Raph's waist, keeping him down.

"This is really a three people job," Leo commented. "Casey and Raph would love this kind of challenge!" His fingers fumbled with the rope, which he pulled around Raph's snout. Around the ears.

Mikey's POV

"Uhhh," Mikey groaned, his eyes started to open. He could hear Leo and Donnie panting next to him. "GUYS!" He jumped up. "Raph!"

"We know, Donnie got him down." Leo pointed to Raph sleeping figure. A rope muzzle over his snout. Mikey nodded, he looked down and saw the bandages wrapped over his chest. Donnie smiled at him.

"Lets get Raph back... I gotta look at this." Donnie. Leo nods.

"Mikey help me carry him back..."

 **AHHHH! raph! nooo! whats gonna happen?! ahh i dont know! im freaking out! JK... nah i cant say awww but i wanna give spoilers! *pouts at self* anyway ill try and update soon!**

 **fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok sorry this is** **short! But** **I** **bit** **on** **intensity! I** **hope** **you** **like** **this** **chapter!**

Mikey's POV  
"Sensei!" Mikey limped into the dojo, he turned his head to his 2 older brothers. Splinter jerked his head up.  
"My sons?" He focused his eyes on Raph. "What?!" Fear was sparked in the otherwise usual calm brown eyes.  
"He attacked me!" Mikey pouted, revealing his bloody plastron.  
"But are you alright Michelangelo?" Splinter said quietly, eyes refusing to leave Raph.  
"Well yeah," Mikey bit his lip in. Splinter nodded, gesturing to put Raph in the lab. Mikey signed, Splinter wasn't giving him the attention he wanted. Leo pushed Mikey out of the way, carefully bringing the sedated wolf to the lab.  
"What happened my sons?" Splinter asked quietly. Leo frowned, his eyes refusing to leave Raph.  
"We don't know sensei...he attacked Mikey." Leo gestured a flat palm towards his chest. Mikey nodded. "And..." The fear in Leo's tone scared him. Master Splinter gave a low nod. Donnie was tending to Raph's wounds but also making sure his bounds were strong. Mikey shook his head. Why was this happening? A low growl was his Raph's snore. The more he looked at Raph the harder it was to do it.

"The party's here!" Casey announced. Mikey frowned, turning his head to the 'door way' Casey was holding a bat in one hand, swinging it around. April's hand was laced in the other. Mikey's heart couldn't help to lift. Yes! Casey, truthfully things like this scared him. Casey could get him a reason to leave. He felt useless. Donnie was the all brain, Leo had his calm under pressure skill. He... He just knew how to annoy people or make things worse. April seemed to be looking at him.  
"Mikey?" She asked, her soft green eyes were relaxing. As he had so many times over Mikey pulled the mask over.  
"Yeah?" He grinned. April was frowning at him.  
"You ok?" April asked, she had the tone of a mother. Mikey nodded.  
"What me?! Well Raph attacked me!" He showed them the bandage. April's eyes were turning darker, fear.  
"Raph's lost control." Leo explained, crossing his arms ans walking to them. Leo was scared and stressed,it didn't take the fact his he'd known Leo his whole life, it was a trait Donnie held. Something he hated picking up when looking at his brothers.  
"How?!" Casey demanded, shearing his hockey stick in his worn leather bag. Leo shook his head.  
"I... Don't know." Leo admitted. April nodded, she started to walk towards sleeping Raph. It reminded Mikey of a sleeping tiger, so peaceful, but could rip your head off within seconds. The pain in his chest rose up at the thought.  
"Yes please." Donnie's voice drove his mind back to reality. Finally he'd gotten away from Raph. Casey was beaming at him.  
"Uhh?" Mikey frowned.  
"Wanna bust up some crime?!" He grinned. Mikey smiled.  
"Only if I can go turtle titan?" He asked, hopefully that would calm his slamming heart. Leo groanes next to him.  
"No." He whimpered. Casey must have noticed his plead and nodded.

Donnie's POV  
He didn't want Mikey to go, he needed someone like him to cheer him up. But at the same time he needed it. Leo smiles at him.  
"It'll be ok." April soothed. The lies were stinging in his ears. Donnie tries to ignore them, that was one of the things he hated. False knowledge.  
"No it's not!" Donnie growled. He slammed down the needle he was holding. Leo jumped back, landing on a box. Leo winced as the plastic broke under him. A large cut was ripped down his heel. Guilt was building a pit in his stomach. Leo shook his head.  
"Its ok I got it." Leo started to tend to his wound. Donnie relaxed his shoulders. Try to steady his tensed shoulders. April was shaking her head.  
"Donnie please calm down..." Her hands started to wrap around his muscled shoulders. Donnie hesitated before falling into them.  
"I..." The tears were rolling down. He felt small... And to add to the fact he didn't know what was wrong with Raph.  
"Shhh." April soothed, rubbing his neck. She was like a mother to them. Someone one they could rely on no matter what. He nodded.  
"Donnie," Leo limped towards him. "Your a genius I know you'll work his out." He smiled.

 **Raaaaaph! Ahh** **I** **would've** **had** **this** **longer** **but** **im** **doing** **this** **for** **a** **friend!-** a **lso I in the comments I want feedback! Please like grammar or you want to see more of a character... Too much of something?! Idk! I'm doing this for you guys! So I want to know what you want? Speak up dudes!**  
 **Vote/comment/follow**  
 **-Ninja** **out**


	10. Authors note

hey my homies! XD really sorry this isnt an update but i should peobably say this so you dont sit there waiting for an update ill be going on a break so i can work on my other book Blade, which is what im working with my friends on my wattpad accountif you wanna check it out! ^^

-Blurb

 **In a world where scientifically modifying yourself to become a human weapon Max is determine to discover the cause of this so called solution to the problem... The world told him its because of global warming and things beyond man's control... But he's determined its something so much so much more painful than that...**

but yeah i wanna get that done! :p so im sorry i will try and get some updates up! the books i like cause this is on most of my books just yeah once again really sorry guys!

-Ninja out


	11. hey guys sorry

ummmm really sorry guys but this book is dead...im not interested in it really...you might get an update later...but currently not going to happen...look i was really happy when i got all these reviews... i was like umm guys its not that good a book but ok you like it! im happy...anyway like i said maybe if a year or so i might give you something but dont be hoping on an ending...maybe ill condense both books into one... or if you guys want! i can PM the ending to you i thought it's pretty cute and on the lines of you just giving credit its my idea you can take the story! but yeah umm if you like my writing i have 3 other books.. The pain i've hidden for so long. A 2012 sorta angst depression book, Fallen Leader which is book 1- done and book 2 Broken mirrors is a torture...depression book about Leo 2007 and a 2012 Donnie one called The way the turtle falls. Torture...depression again umm yeah


End file.
